Kagome's Truth
by set.sparkesonfire
Summary: What if Kagome lost more than just her father? What if she never told Inuyasha and the group the whole truth? What really happened to Kagome to make her as strong as she is today? Follow Kagome as she takes a trip down memory lane when a demon with the power to project memories attacks the group. His first victim? Our lovely and perfect Kagome...I Dont Own Inuyasha Or Characters
1. Prologue

"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE" I screamed putting the knife to my chest right under my rib cag

"Gome please put down the knife" My adopted mother pleaded

"NO! Don't you get it? This is all my fault everything bad that has ever happened in my life has been my fault. From my family's death to your husband's death! I JUST CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE"

"Please stop I don't want to lose you too" Tears coming to her eyes

"Why not? I've done nothing but hurt you guys since the day I got here. Your husband died because I wanted to go to a competition. He died because I won! It shouldve been me. He didn't have to die because of me. Why would you still want me around? My family is dead! My friend may never talk again! My other friends dead because I was hanging out with her! Your husband saved me and now he's dead too! I can't do this anymore!"

"I don't blame you for his death! I don't blame you for any of that."

"But everyone else does. I can't go outside these walls without being called a killer a MURDERER! Cause that's all that i am. Every time i get close to someone they die! Now it's my turn!"

"Gome please I don't want to lose you I love you like you're my own daughter!"

"Your 'daughter' is the reason your son won't have a father"...

"But he'll have a big sister"

"That he'll hate when he learns how his dad really died"

"He died in an accident"

"Yeah caused by me"

"Caused by an angry man who couldn't accept defeat"

But I didn't want to hear that. I couldn't. I knew it was all my fault just like everything else life has thrown at me. At 11 years old I was ready to die. In all truth I was ready at 5, when the rest of my family was murdered but I was to scared to do anything.

"Gome please put down the knife"

"Mrs. Higurashi um mom, I appreciate everything that you and your husband did for me but I can't continue to hurt the people I love and care about… I'm sorry" Those were the last words I spoke before plunging the knife in my chest. Pain erupted from the wound and I could faintly hear my adopted mom scream and saw her rush towards me as much her pregnant stomach would allow before fading into darkness and hitting the floor.


	2. Meet Dorijan

A\N Just to be clear that first chapter was really like a prologue. This is where the story truly starts but we'll get to that pretty soon. Just remember this is about the day before. PS I don't own Inuyasha. All legal rights go to the proper people. PPS This is my first story so feel free to leave reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome On with the story...

We can never have just a normal day!

"Inuyasha! For the hundredth time can we please stop for a little while. We are all exhausted

"That's because you're all nothing but weak humans! We haven't even been walking that long. I'm not tired"

"You never are! We've been walking since the morning and the sun is going down. We are stopping for the night!"

"Keh, fine! You good for nothing weaklings"

"Lady Kagome, do you feel that aura?" Miroku asked

"I sense it too" If Sango can sense it it must be big

"Hmm?" I stop and feel, but not for long because it's very powerful, very big, and very close. "Miroku that's really strong, do you know what kind of demon it is"

"Keh none that we can't handle" Pulling out his sword Inuyasha waits for whoever it is to show

Slowly a man emerged from a break on the trees. Long black hair, tanned skin, and piercing red eyes, much like Naraku, and a smirk that just barely showed the tips of his fangs.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled at the unknown man.

"Dorijan. If you must know, I was sent by Naraku, but I'm not one of his little reincarnations or puppets. He hired me and I intend to get paid the amount he promised and more if I can drive you out of your mind" laughing Dorijan stared at me and waved.

Confused I just continued to stare at him wondering what he was up to and what exactly Naraku had hired him to do. So I decided to ask, "What exactly do you intend to do?"

"I intend to do exactly what I was sent here to do. And that is to drive you all out of your minds and make you reveal every secret you've ever kept from each other and everything you never wanted anyone to know about." As I stared at him with a face void of anything but fear, his grin grows to a full smile and he says, "Hmm, looks like little Kagome has some secrets to keep, haha, why don't we start with you"

"You won't lay a hand on her if I can help it" Inuyasha declared as he moved in front of me.

"With a wave of his hand Inuyasha and everyone else went flying backwards all slamming into trees and the ground. Vines wrapping around them holding them in place. I was left standing staring at him. I started to reach for my arrows only to realize they were gone as well. I look around at all my friends and start to run towards Inuyasha vines shoot out of the ground and grab my arms and legs keeping me in place.

"Now Kagome dear, we can either do this the easy way and you let me into your mind it the hard way and I force my way in."

"What exactly are you? Why do you need to get into my mind?"

"Because honey I'm a memory demon and I feed off the pain of the past and I can tell you had quite the experience" Stroking my face he whispered in my ear, "And I want a taste of it"

"Get away from her! You wait till I get out of these damn vines you're a dead man!" Inuyasha screamed from his prison of vines. But I knew it was no use. If he could subdue all my friends with just a wave of his hand he was a lot stronger than he was letting on… and that was scary.

"After a quick glance at Inuyasha he was back to staring at me and suddenly I started to feel a tug on my heart. Trying to call out and ask what he was doing I found I couldn't speak. Panic rose in me as I started to feel myself drifting away. 'No… I can't let him in I won't lose. They can't know…' I used my powers to put a barrier around myself. It pushed him back but I could still feel the tugging on my heart and mind.

"Lady Kagome you have to put a barrier around your mind as well or he'll still be able to get in!" Miroku you always know what to do.

I tried to erect a barrier around my mind but I was quickly losing the battle. I started seeing bits and pieces of my past flashing before me…

Blood… tears… gunshots… Him… 'No, no I'm not going back… I refuse to go through that again. I can't let them know… they'll never look at me the same…'I pushed as hard as I could and shoved him out. 'I did it' I sighed as he stepped back from my barrier.

"Did you really think that would stop me? I saw a glimpse of what's there and it looks delightful, I can't wait to have a proper taste" He laughed "Like I told you we could've done this the easy way or the hard way. You just choose the hard way" His entire body began to glow with some type of energy. When he raised his hands I could see a ball of it growing "Don't worry it won't hurt"

"Don't touch her!" Sango yelled, all of them still trying to break free.

"Your friends are so annoying. But they're going with you, so I can't really kill them *sigh* oh well" Pushing his hands out directly at me the ball of energy came flying towards my chest.


	3. A Dark Night Pt 1

Sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot going on and haven't had a whole lot. of time to write. Anyways disclaimer Disclaimer I don't own inuyasha just the characters I made up... Hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll have a new one up by next week. Please Read and Review

Blinking my eyes open. I had a terrible piercing headache. We had gotten attacked by a demon yesterday, I think his name was Dorijan. He hit me with some type of attack but it was more like a ball of energy, it didn't hurt at all. My vision is really bleary so I blink a few more times to clear it.

Finally able to see, I can tell I'm in a house but it's not in the feudal era. 'Did Inuyasha take me home?'

"Kagome are you awake? " Sango asks. If I'm in the modern era how is she here?

"Yeah, but where are we? This looks like my time."

"Inuyasha said it is your time. But we were hoping you could tell us where" Looking around I realized what she meant.

Inuyasha wouldn't have known where we are because it's nowhere near the shrine. No. We were 12 years in the past. Before I ever met them, or my current family, and ever learned of the shrine.

"Oh no" I was suddenly very glad we left Shippo and Kirara at Kaede's. "I know where we are and it's somewhere I never thought I'd be again."

"And where exactly is that Kagome?" Miroku asks. Might as well tell them if what Dorijan said was true and they're about to find out.

"I'm not a Higurashi… my real name is Kagome Elise and this is the home I spent the first 5 years of my life. This was where I lived with my mother, my alcoholic father, older brother and twin sister. It's also the house my family died in."

"Wait what does tha-" Just as Inuyasha started talking the front door of the house opened. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _And me and my twin sister Kiyame came running in my older brother Koni right behind us. He chased us around the living room and into the kitchen where my mother was making dinner._

 _"Koni! Girls! You're getting dirt just everywhere! Take off your shoes" She wasn't really angry and you could tell by the smile on her face. "We don't have much so we're having ramen for dinner is that OK?_ "

 _"That's fine" We all replied while kicking off our shoes._

 _"Your fathers in the room so don't go back there please"_ _We said OK and continued running around until dinner._ _We ate in silence since our father had came out._

 _He was never really kind when he was drunk and we were to loud. On our way down stairs we had heard him hit mom for letting us be so loud. So we were all being quiet so no one else would get hurt._ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome… Kagome!... KAGOME!" I jumped

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Is this really your family? How are we here?"

I didn't completely know myself. "I think it has something to do with that demon Dorijan. He said he could make us relive memories or something along those lines" Miroku answered

"This is really my family guys, this is my old house and this is the night they died…"

"What does that mean though? Why didn't you ever tell us that they weren't your real family?" Inuyasha asked

"Inuyasha if you never noticed we don't really talk about family much. So I just never felt the need to bring it up."

"So how did they die? Clearly we're not getting out of this memory until it finishes playing out so we might as well be prepared." Sango said And just as I was about to answer it started playing again as if on cue…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~

 _About an hour after dinner my siblings and I were dancing in the living room like we did often. My brother was taking dance lessons in an after school program and was teaching us. Koni being 14 he was in the 9th grade Kiyame and I were only 5 and in the 2nd grade but we wanted to be just like our brother._

 _Anyway as we were dancing a few cars pull up outside we thought nothing of it since dad tended to have his drinking buddies over a lot._ _Suddenly a gunshot rang off and the window shattered. Another one came through and hit Koni in the arm._

 _He pushed me and Kiyame to the floor._ _"Crawl over to the closest get in and don't open the door. Got it?" We nodded quickly seeing the blood coming from him. He watched us go over and closed the door behind us. We heard him run toward the kitchen where my mother was._

 _"Gome what's going on?"_

 _"I don't know Yame"_

 _"You think Koni's gonna be OK?"_

 _"Well Koni is big and strong remember? He'll be OK. I know he will"_ _Then we heard banging on the front door like someone trying to push it in._

 _Our mom was yelling at Koni to hide but he kept saying he wasn't leaving her. Dad was asleep and drunk and he doesn't hear anything when he's drunk. The door finally broke and we could hear people running in the house._

 _"Get out of our house! What do you want? You shot my son!" we could hear our mother screaming at whoever it was._

 _"Your husband owes or boss some money. We're here to collect" said one of them in a really deep voice._

 _"We don't have any money. Tell your boss he's gonna have to wait"_

 _"Boss man doesn't wait" said another man_.

 _"He takes lives as payment" said a third_

 _"Please don't hurt us. I have to take care of my children. My husband is in the back if your boss wants to talk to him" pleaded my mom_

 _A loud slap and my mother's scream was all we heard next. She landed in front of the closet we were hiding in. "I love you girls be safe and don't come out." she whispered before standing._

 _"Don't put your filthy hands on my mom!"_

 _"Oh look at him standing up for his whore mother"_

 _"You will not call her out of her name!"_

 _"You're already bleeding from that wound in your arm. We can make it an easier death by shooting you in the head but watching you suffer seems like more fun" said the first man. We heard another shot and Koni fell to the ground screaming_. Our mothers scream soon follows


	4. A Dark Night Pt 2

_"Yame, why is this happening" I said in a whisper._

 _"I don't know. I wish those bad men would leave"_

 _"We have to be strong. Koni's gonna need our help. He's hurt…" We had no idea_

 _"Get up boy!" The man who shot him could hear Koni struggle to move as he pushed himself up._

 _"Please leave us alone! I'm begging you!" Our mom pleaded again_

 _"Bitch would you shut it!" One of the other men yelled_

 _"Go get the dad" one of the guys walked off, "you take care of boy, I want the mom" laughed the man who hurt Koni. We figured he was the leader._

 _"Who the hell are you!" We could hear dad yelling as he was struggling with the man. We heard him grunt as the man threw punches while pulling him into the living room._

 _Kiyame crawled over to me and hugged me as we both silently cried waiting to hear what's gonna happen now._

 _"I thought boss said there was another kid or something?"_

 _"Don't know, don't care we take care of who we see and get out remember."_

 _"Take care? What are you going to do to us?" Koni said._

 _"I think you know the answer to that one little boy" We heard one more shot_

 _"NOOOOO" Momma screamed so loud that we covered our ears. "My baby boy! You killed my baby!"_

 _"...No…" Kiyame and I whispered. "Yame why are they doing this?"_

 _"I don't know…"_

 _Next we heard dad yell as the men kicked as hit him. Momma was shoved into the closet door as me and Yame pushed ourselves further back so they wouldn't hear us. Both mom and dad were yelling and grunting as the men hit them. I didn't know what to do. I felt sick. Like I was gonna throw up at any moment. I wondered why our neighbors hadn't called the police but I quickly remembered we live in the bad part of town. We hear shots every night. People don't care anymore._

 _"I'm tired of this, let's just kill 'em and get outta here" We hurt guns cocked_

 _Suddenly Yame let me go and stood up walking towards the door. "Yame what are you doing!? Stop you'll get hurt too!"_

 _She put her hand on the handle and looked at me, smiling. "I love you Gome, but I have to try and help them. You stay here"_

 _Shaking my head violently I tried and pleaded, "Don't go… what am I gonna do without any of you guys? I need you. You're all I have left Yame. Please!"_

 _"Bye Gome. Stay safe" As she opened the door and slipped out closing it behind her. "Get away from my mom!"_

 _I crawled over to the door and listened. "See I knew there was another kid" that man said with a chuckle._

 _"Doesn't matter she's gonna die just like the rest of them." I heard another shot and momma yell again I just blocked the rest out. I heard the faint screams of my mom and dad as they were shot, the man ran through the house taking things, the door slamming as they left, the car pulling off._

 _After another hour or so I finally pulled myself off the floor and was gonna leave the closet to call the cops. As soon as I opened the door I wished I hadn't I stood frozen in the doorway as tears cascaded down my cheeks. The entire living room was covered in blood. My mom was hanging over the side of the couch her face beaten so badly I could barely recognize her. Dad along the farthest wall 3 shots to the chest and one in the head. His arm looked broken and he was beaten pretty bad too. Kiyame was next to the closet door with a single shot to her head and Koni was not to far from her with a shot in the arm, leg, and side of the head. It looked like a scene in a scary movie, or a haunted house. I couldn't move but I couldn't look away either. Suddenly I turned and threw up all over the floor of the closet. I screamed as I cried harder than I ever have. I had to call the cops though so I dealt with the sight as a found my way to the phone. I tried to not step in blood but it was on the phone when I picked it up._

 _I dialed 911 and ran to sit in the closet until they got there. They asked the basic questions like what happened, if I saw the men, what did I hear, the questions everyone in the TV shows get asked. They cleared out their bodies from the house and told me to get some clothes, one of the lady officers helped me. We drove to the station and they made me tell them what happened again. I didn't want to keep talking about it, I didn't want to think about. I wanted to be quiet and sit in the corner crying. I didn't want to talk people how my family died over and over but they said that's the only way to catch them so they can't hurt anyone else._

 _They gave me a room to sleep in until the morning when I'd have to go to the adoption place. I don't want to go there but I don't have any family to stay with or any friends. I didn't sleep at all. Every time I closed my eyes all I could see was my family in the living room_

 _I didn't eat breakfast either. I still felt like I was gonna throw up. I was so tired I fell asleep in the car on the way to the adoption place the next morning and I dreamed about my family asking me why I didn't help them. But they were bleeding and dead but they wouldn't let me go. I couldn't get away. And one of the cops woke me up because I was screaming._

 _They told me I have to live here until someone comes to get me and wants me to live with their family, I don't want to live with anyone else's family. I loved my family. I'd rather be alone. I didn't talk a day and that was fine. I still didn't eat anything all day. What happened to my family was all over the newspaper that dad use to read every morning. I just cried silently and went back to my room without breakfast again. I wouldn't talk to any of the other kids or the 'caretakers' as they called themselves._

 _I still didn't eat anything for the rest of the week. I didn't talk the whole time I was there. None of the people that came in to get a kid wanted me because I didn't talk. I heard the 'caretakers' talking about me one night when I was supposed to be asleep. They were saying I would never get adopted because no one wanted to deal with a kid who watched her family die, they said that no one would want to deal with me being depressed and mute, crying every night and barely eating._

 _After a few months of living there I started going back to school with the other kids. We went to OakTail Elementary that was down the street from the home. I hated school. The other kids made fun of me and spread rumors that I killed my parents and that's why I didn't talk because I felt bad about it. Others said I let them die because I didn't help them like my sister did. They called me a murderer. I cried even more at night and hated myself more and more everyday_

 _After another few weeks a man came in looking for a daughter and be said I was perfect. I actually got adopted and soon realized I'd rather be in the hom_ e…


	5. Isamu Is Here

"...Kagome...Did this really happen to you?" Sango said holding back tears. I didn't know how to answer her so i just nodded. I looked down at my shoes, the scene kept replaying in my head. It bothered me to this day. I realize now that what that demon said was true they're going to know everything about me now.

They saw how the kids in the adoption home treated me, how the kids at school treated me as well. If they see everything else they'll never look at me the same they'll think i'm nothing more than a killer and a useless person just like everyone else did. These are my memories they'll be able to hear my thoughts, theyll know how much i hated myself at this point in my life and how i wished i died with them

"Hey Kagome" I looked up at the sound of Miroku's voice, "you'll make it through this, I'm sorry you have to relive this you probably did enough in your sleep and days when you were younger but it made you a stronger person. We'll still be here for you, that won't change." I smiled and whispered a small thanks to him. Inuyasha just walked closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder a small gesture that meant as much as his words could've.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about your family?"

"I didn't really know how to bring it up Sango, you guys all figured I wasn't an orphan like all of you are and I guess part of me was always scared of what you'd all think. I didn't help them i didn't do anything but sit in the closet scared. My sister was brave enough to at least walk out there even if she still died… I wasn't"

Inuyasha finally speaking up, "That doesn't make you weak, you knew there was no way you'd live if you walked out there with them. So what difference does it make if you went or not? They'd still be dead and you'd be dead too. You couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 what were you supposed to do?"

"I was 5… but I've always felt like there was something, anything I could have done."

"There wasn't and there's nothing wrong with that"

"Inuyasha... I wanted to do something and even after that day I thought I should've died with them. I went on being called a murderer and a killer. I constantly had to deal with being told I killed them and it was all my fault. That I should've died with them and I believed it. I knew I was going to be called names and talked about. It got up the point where I just wanted to die, everything in me wanted to die. I dreamed of it I longed for the chance to die." I started crying as I was saying this

Sango put her arms around me, "Kagome, I'm glad you didn't die. I'm so glad you're here. If you weren't we wouldn't have met. We wouldn't be traveling together and we wouldn't be friends. You're my sister, I would hate to lose you"

A man talking behind us alerted us to the next memory…

" _Your name's Kagome right? I'm Isamu. I'm going to take you home is that OK?"_

 _I shook my head. I didn't want to go. I didn't want another family I wanted mine._

 _"She doesn't really talk much. I'll leave you to get to know each other while I get the paperwork" one of the caregivers said as she walked away._

 _He grabbed my hand and asked if I wanted to go with him to meet his kids. He said he had 1 girl and 1 boy. I still shook my head and sat back down on my bed. I even kidding led off my shoes to show that I didn't want to go. He stepped closer and grabbed my arm. He was hurting me so I tried pulling my arm away. He gripped it tighter and pulled me towards him as if hugging me over his shoulder I saw the caregiver walk back in and put down the paperwork telling him to bring it up front before we leave. He said OK and she left._

 _Pulling back a little to my ear he whispered, "Look bitch I didn't come all this way for you to not want to come. Now get your shit and walk out or I'll yank you out kicking and screaming… oh yeah you don't talk. Don't worry we'll change that" He let me go still smiling and went to finish the paperwork._

 _I was scared so I packed the little clothes I had and put my shoes back on. When he was done he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall to the door. I tried getting the caregivers attention but they were happy to see me leave. They didn't want my bad luck near any longer. The other kids were scared to be around me so it didn't matter to them whether or not I was around. I had no choice but to go with this man._

 _We walked to his car and he put me in the back seat of the passenger side. As he walked around to the drivers side I watched him. He looked mean but the same age as mommy and daddy be looks like he drinks like daddy does too. He got in, cut on the car and we left. I watched the adoption home disappear and wished I was still there. I could feel that this wouldn't be a good man to be with._

 _After what felt like eternity, which is only an hour, we got to his house. It was huge looked like a mansion but I could feel that it was a bad place. I unbuckled my seatbelt but before I could get out he locked the doors and turned toward me._

 _"I'm sorry I got upset at the home, I just really wanted you to come with me. Forgive me?" I looked at him for a few before nodding he continued, "good, now before we go in I have some rules. You will speak in my house, I don't care how traumatized you are from seeing your family dead, I don't listen to head nods. Second, everyone here has a job, yours is to clean and yes I know you're only 5 and can't do much but I have a list of what you will do everyday. Third, you will address me as sir not Isamu or anything else. If I hear anything else come out of your mouth I will smack you in it. Forth, I don't take no for an answer if I ask you to do something you do it no questions asked. And lastly, if you so happen to disobey any of my rules I will not hesitate to punish you however I see fit. Now get out my car"_

 _I scrambled for the door handle and got out almost falling. He came around in front of me and snatched my bag from me looking through it. Frowning he walked to a garbage can and threw it away. I'm glad I had my necklace my mother gave me in my pocket and not in my bag. I looked at him confused and he simply walked away going to the door of the house. I followed not knowing what else to do._

 _When we got to the door he looked down at me and asked, "Do you understand my rules Kagome?" Not thinking I nodded and he sighed dropping his hand from the door frame he swung it back hitting me in my face._

 _I took a few steps back looking at him with wide frightened eyes. He laughed and said, "I told you I don't listen to head nods. Now do you understand my rules?"_

 _For the first time since my family died I opened my mouth to say, "Y-yes I understand" it's been so long since I last talked I didn't even recognize my own voice._

 _He said good and opened the door pulling me inside behind him. Walking in 2 kids stood up from the table quickly facing the door with smiles. I could see the fear in the girl's eyes. He introduced me to them but he didn't tell me names he just said they were his son and daughter. He then pulled me back further into the house to a small room with only a bed and one sheet and a small blanket. He told me that would be my room and pushed me inside closing the door._

 _It was late so I kicked off my shoes and climbed into the bed. While laying their my stomach started growling reminding me I haven't ate since breakfast but I didn't like Isamu so I felt it was better to just not eat tonight. I curled up under my covers and forced myself to sleep._


	6. My Life Now

_The first few days with Isamu were fine but after a while he started to get kind of abusive. It started with calling me stupid or useless when I did something wrong or he didn't like. But that quickly turned to him pushing me and eventually hitting me. And in my eyes the things I did weren't that bad. They were basic things, like forgetting to do one of my chores, or nodding instead of talking. I apologized every time I do something but he didn't care._

 _Then the other punishments started. I hated them more than the hitting. He'd make me sleep in the basement on the cement floor without a blanket or pillow, the other times when he was really upset he'd make me go outside to the dog cage. And he didn't even have a dog. I hated that the most because I was all alone in the dark and it would always remind me of being in the closet in the dark. I'd have nightmares for days after I had to go out there. I feel weak and useless. I feel like I can never do anything right. I eat in my room and spend my days all alone. I try my hardest to pay attention in school and not let the name calling get to me._

 _At school in still the murderer that killed her family. I hate when I'm labeled that. I don't have any friends because they think if I'm mad I'll hurt them too. It's hard. I'm still sad about my family and no one likes me I can't do this alone but I'm all I have. Isamu's kids don't talk to me and when I see them they just stare and at school they watch everything I do and when we get back they tell Isamu everything that I did. If I talk to someone at school i get punished. If I play with the other kids i get punished. I feel even more alone when he separates me from everything._

 _I can tell things will only get worse but what am i supposed to do i'm only 5. I can't tell anyone because all the people I've met think Isamu is a great man but he's not he's a mean man that hurts me and his kids. I hear his daughter screaming at night but i don't know why. She never has bruises or anything like his son and i do. But i can tell she scared of him and his son just hates him._

 _I spend everyday cleaning and doing homework. I only talk when Isamu asks me something I still hate talking it feels wrong. I have a friend that no one knows about she lives in the park down the street with her father. They lost their home in a fire and i see her when i walk home from school. I never say much to her but she visits when I'm locked in the dog cage. Her name is Emilia and shes my age. She goes to school with us but isn't in the same grade as me. I met her on the playground and during recess she sits next to me quietly since she know i cant have friends. I left her a note in her locker one day to tell her why i never talk to her and that i'd get punished if she talks to me. So now we talk through letters in our lockers. Shes the only friend ive had since my family died. And i wouldn't give her up for anything._

 _But walking home one day with Emilia, Isamu drove past and saw me..._


	7. Goodbye Friend

"Do i even want to know what he's going to do to her Kagome?" Asked Sango

Not really needing to answer i just shook my head. I hate that they have to see this part of my life. I thought having friends who knew nothing about my past would be a chance to start over without having people think a certain way about me before i even meet them.

"Lady Kagome?"

"Yes Miroku"

"Does it get worse later? Do things get worse than having your family killed and being stuck with this terribly abusive man?"

"Yeah, yeah it does sadly. I hate that you guys have to even see this. I didn't talk about it because i never wanted people to know about this side of my life. Everyone in my time already knows what happened so they have these thoughts about who and what i am. What happened to me was printed in every paper it was on the 'moving picture box' with my picture name and everything so no matter where i go people know. I wish it wasn't that way but what can i do" I quietly shook my head to clear the tears from my eyes Just as the memory continued to play

 _I stared at isamu as he looked at us and squinted his eyes. Emilia looked confused as he pulled over to the sidewalk where we were and called me over. She pulled my sleeve as i started to walk toward him and i just shook my head at her she let go regretfully as if she knew who he was_

" _Kagome who is that?" He asked when i got to the car_

" _Just a girl who was walking in the park and decided to walk with me"_

" _Don't lie to me bitch" He raised his hand and backhanded me hard "you were clearly talking to her like she was a friend. What did i tell you about friends?_

 _Cradling my cheek i answered "Friends get in the way and cause trouble because they talk. I'm sorry I just met her i promise"_

 _He shook his head at me and Threw me in the backseat with the child lock on my door "I'll deal with you at home… Or I can teach you a lesson now" He reached into the glove compartment in the car. He pulled out a gun and waved it in Emilia's direction._

 _Her eyes widened and she turned and started running towards the park where she lived. He put the car in drive and followed her rolling down his window. I screamed at him to stop that this wasn't necessary and i'll never make another friend again put he wouldn't listen he wouldn't STOP_

 _He raised it through the window and shot twice i screamed as loud as i could everyone on the street and in their cars stopped and watched as she fell. One bullet hit her in the leg and one in the head._

 _And he just drove off…_

"Oh my Kami! Why would he do that? Did that thing he used kill her" Sango asked.

"It did. That's a gun in my time. It won't be invented for another 100 years for you guys"

"Why would anyone want a weapon like that?"

"For power. Why else? Swords and giant boomerangs aren't something you really see in Kagome's time." Inuyasha answered for me. I just nodded sadly in agreement.

 _We got home after what felt like eternity. I cried silently in the backseat the whole time. He opened my door and pulled me by my hair towards the house. He threw me down in a chair at the dining room table. His kids sitting silently doing their homework._

" _I hope you know I'm going to beat the hell out of you for this and now since I'm pissed your sister has to feel it to tonight and I wasn't even gonna do it today."_

 _She looked up between us with sadness and pain in her eyes. But she said nothing._

" _What do you do to her?" I asked_

" _Let out my frustration. You'll know when you get a little older."_

 _That night he didn't allow me to eat. He did beat the hell out of me that night as well, so bad I couldn't go to school for the rest of the week. He hadn't let me eat for 3 days and I had to sleep outside the whole week._

 _I hate it here. I hate this man. I hate my life and I wish i could just die. Why didn't i die with my family? Why didn't i have the courage to leave that closet like Yame did? God i hate this life. I should just listen to what everyone says and just kill myself. I won't have to deal with this man, this life, this pain. It can all just stop and I'll finally be happy._

 _I went to sleep that night comforted by the thought of dying and if that's not ironic from a child that has experienced so much death already in life..._


	8. Happy Birthday!

**A/N I do apologize for my lack of posting a lot of stuff has been going on. My boyfriend or now ex moved out and i've been trying to pick up shifts at work to cover the rent. And school has been kicking my ass. My cousins wedding is coming up and we've been practicing for that. All in all i forgot about this story until i was going though my docs looking for some notes from last semester. I promise when i start getting my life under control i will post more frequently. This chapter has been saved on my computer since the last time i posted and i didn't really read it over to well so again i apologize for any mistakes**

 **But enough of my excuses! Please R & R let me know what you think and if i should even keep this story going. **

**Now on with the story**

 _Tomorrow is my 9th birthday… I hate birthdays in this house. You get more chores than usual and punishments are harder. I should know, after 4 years i've had plenty of them. Oh i remember when i tried to run away on my birthday last year that was the worse punishment i think i've ever had. I had to be in the hospital for a week. Isamu told cps and the doctors i had been jumped after school and i had to go along with the story. I had 3 broken ribs, a concussion and my arm was fractured. But being away from him for a week was the best thing ever it felt so nice to be in a warm bed and properly fed._

 _I still hate school, nothing there ever gets better i'm still the murderer to them and they still push me around every chance they get. I still don't really talk outside of the house because i'm scared i'll get in trouble because Akio and Miya, Isamu's kids, still have to tell him everything i do. Although now its mostly Miya since Akio is in a different school now that he's in 6th grade._

 _I'm laying in bed staring at the ceiling just thinking about how things are gonna be tomorrow i get bullied worse on my birthday… They say "The murderer can celebrate her birthday but her family can't" i hate when they say that because i don't even like celebrating my birthday the school sings happy birthday to the kids whenever it's someone's birthday. I don't even look up when they're singing because i know the stares I'm gonna get. And i can still hear when they whisper in between words, "how is she gonna celebrate her birthday when her family can't be here to celebrate with her". It's not like i want to celebrate it… a week after my birthday is the anniversary of their deaths, I never wanted to celebrate my birthday after they died but what choice do i have in the matter i'm a kid and apparently i have no say in anything anymore_

 _I roll onto my side and force myself to go to sleep. "Happy birthday" I say to myself._

 _The next morning, I'm rudely awakened by Isamu throwing my door open and yelling at me to get up and make some food. Miya and I have been cooking together for the last 2 years. I had to learn after Miya had a bad grade on a test and he beat her so bad she couldn't get out of bed for a few days. At least it was the weekend and she didn't miss any school. Ever so slowly i drag myself out of the bed and force myself to wake up before he comes back in my room. I don't need a repeat of that. When he has to tell us stuff twice it never turns out good. I throw on some simple clothes so I don't attract too much attention._

 _Dragging my half sleep self into the kitchen i see Akio doing his homework at the table. I never finished mine yesterday but i rarely do. I'm not really a star student. I quickly grab a pan and some cooking spray so nothing sticks because i'll get beat for that too. But this isn't surprising anymore so there's no point in complaining still but whatever. I get the egg out crack a few and do all the makings for scrambled eggs. I throw some bread in the toaster and get another pan for sausage. I haven't seen Isamu or Miya since i came down and like usual Akio doesn't say anything to me. Honestly i don't think he's ever talked to me. But i digress it really doesn't matter to me either way._

 _When breakfast is almost done i find Isamu and let him know so his 'food isn't cold' Because he's an ass that can't just warm it up and instead has to beat my ass about it. He comes into the kitchen yelling something about it better not be burned or whatever but like usual i block him out because i don't have time to listen to him. I make his plate and place it in front of him with a cup of coffee and get Akio and Miya a bowl of cereal but i don't put milk in Miya's because who likes soggy cereal?_

 _I go to find her, she's in her room crying on the floor and by this time i know why. Why he needs to do it to her before she goes to school i will never understand. Honestly i'll never understand how he can rape his daughter anyway or anyone for that matter._

 _I remember last school year i had to write a report on family history and they said i could do Isamu's family or i could do my own and at first i was going to do Isamu's simply because i didn't want to see the newspaper articles on my family but one search of his last name pulled up a bunch of different articles about him being accused of rape and molestation and his kids being a product of raping women and them giving up the kids to him but he was never charged officially with anything because all the women backed off their claims after a few weeks or months._

 _I go up to Miya and without saying a word i just hug her and she cries into my shoulder. I rub her back and shoosh her so Isamu doesn't hear. Then when she calms down a bit i get up and go to the bathroom getting her a hot towel and helping her clean up a bit before giving her the towel so she can get the more private parts herself. I pick her out some clean clothes and help her get dressed using the makeup he bought her to cover up her bruises. I have some too but i never use it because i want them to ask me what happened so i can tell them all about what he does to us but since everyone hates me no one ever asks. I help her up and pull her into another hug before brushing back her hair and putting it up for her._

" _Kagome! Miya! Either come eat or starve at school! The bus comes in 10 mins!" I grab her bag and hold her hand walking down to the kitchen. Even though we don't talk much we have grown pretty close. We have a mutual understanding that he can't know we're friends so as we get closer to the kitchen we let go and just walk side by side i put her bag outside the doorway and she sits down at the table the opposite end from where Isamu is sitting. I get the milk for her cereal and pour my own we eat in silence until Akio gets up to catch his bus. I get up soon after and rinse out the dishes while being told i need to do them later as if i don't already know that. Accidently i roll my eyes while walking past him and of course get a quick smack to the face for being disrespectful. It really didn't even hurt considering how many i've gotten over the years. Our bus pulls up right as i'm pulling on my shoes. Miya and i rush out to get away from him yelling out chores and get on the bus to school._

 _Right away i can tell what kind of day this will be. Miya makes her way to the back to our regular seat and i'm following quickly behind when a foot jumps out and trips me while someone else trips me to make sure i fall. I grab my bag and rush to the back the bus driver giving dirty looks to me and the other kids. The kids that pushed me turn around after we start moving and yell that was part of your present be a grateful birthday girl as the whole bus laughs_

 _Oh don't you just love birthdays_


End file.
